Morning Fun
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: Grimmjaw plays a joke on Ichigo, just to rile him. Ichigo tries to get back at Grimmjaw, but the winning hand ends up in the Arrancar's favor before the morning is even done. Rated as such for language and molestion.


Title: Morning Fun  
Rating: PG-13 (aww, darnit!)  
Warning: cussing, molestation  
Summary: Grimmjaw plays a joke on Ichigo, just to rile him. Ichigo tries to get back at Grimmjaw, but the winning hand ends up in the Arrancar's favor before the morning is even done.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he descended the stairs. Yuzu was in the kitchen making breakfast. He passed by her as he picked up a piece of toast from the toaster. He settled into a chair across from Karin. 

"Mornin'," he mumbled around his piece of toast.

Karin looked up from her plate and mumbled back, "Morning, Ichi-nii," but then abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

Ichigo frowned at her as he grabbed a glass of juice and drank. "What?"

"I-Ichi-nii, you..."

Ichigo put down his glass and furrowed his brows. "What, Karin?" he repeated.

Karin pointed at him with her fork, forgotten in her hand. "Ichi-nii, your face..."

"What about it?"

"Why are you wearing make-up?"

"WHAT?!"

Yuzu nearly dropped her spatula as she turned to face her brother.

Ichigo touched his face. "Where?"

Karin made a face and pointed at his eyes.

Ichigo shot up from his chair and ran back upstairs to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Around his eyes was teal eyeliner, heavy at the edges and slashed upwards in a peculiar style.

"That bastard!" he growled.

He turned on the water and started scrubbing at his face. "Damn him. DAMN HIM!" he repeated over and over.

When the make-up wouldn't come off, he cursed loudly.

"I'll _kill_ him!"

A chuckle came from the side, behind the shower. Ichigo whirled on it and glared as the culprit came out from the curtains.

"Grimmjaw! Take this off me!" Ichigo pointed at his eyes, indicating the make-up.

Grimmjaw only grinned. "How's it going, Shinigami," he laughed, ignoring Ichigo's demand. "Lookin' good."

Ichigo scowled. "Like hell I am! When the hell did you put this crap on me?"

Grimmjaw snickered and only grinned wider, his mask only adding to his apparent joy. "Last night," he said proudly.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and approached the smug Arrancar. "Take it off!"

He made a grab to Grimmjaw's jacket, but the Arrancar caught his hand and jerked him forward, squashing him to his chest. He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and held him tightly.

"I think it looks fucking sexy."

Ichigo squirmed and scowled at the taller man. Grimmjaw tickled the small of his back with his fingers.

"Y'know," he continued, rubbing his thumb over the junction between Ichigo's palm and wrist. "Be glad only your family saw it. Imagine if you walked out the door with it on."

Ichigo firmly pressed his free hand against Grimmjaw's chest and tried to push away from him. "Yeah, shut up. Just take it off."

Grimmjaw chuckled again. "You sure? I _could_ add a little more..."

"No! And of course I'm sure! I'm not going to school with this or any other weird make-up you put on me!"

"All right then."

The Arrancar swung him around, slamming him against the wall, pinning him with his body. He saddled his legs and slid his hand up the boy's shirt.

Ichigo squaked and tried to push Grimmjaw's hand down but Grimmjaw retaliated by latching him mouth to the boy's neck. He licked and sucked right under his jaw, inciting a strangled moan out of him.

"S-stop!" Ichigo protested, biting his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. "Y-You said you'd take off the m-make-up, not molest me!"

Grimmjaw gave a guttural laugh. "This first."

Ichigo gasped as he felt a cold hand slide over his skin. "W-Wai-- My family--"

A mouth found his, cutting him off. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and moaned when a tongue slipped into his mouth. He clung to Grimmjaw, gripping his jacket as he fought him for dominance.

Grimmjaw wove his fingers into the boy's hair, slyly wiping his fingers over the make-up, making it vanish. Request complete, he could continue without any fuss. And who was Ichigo, anyway, to order him around when Grimmjaw's little meddling gave Ichigo a good wake-up greeting?

Ichigo pulled away for air; he panted and stared up at Grimmjaw with unfocused eyes. "Bastard," he said weakly and attempted to glare at the man but failed miserably.

The Arrancar laughed at him and squeezed his slender waist with one hand. "Shut up, Berry-chan, you're getting a fuck in the morning, so stop complaining."

Ichigo blinked, and only had enough time to widen his eyes before Grimmjaw took him by the wrist again and pulled him into the _Garganta_, shutting it behind them.

* * *

Note: I think this is the second GrimmxIchi fic on this site. How sad... (_cries_) And I like them; they're my new favorite odd couple.

Originally, this was supposed to be a drabble for an LJ community, but I decided to share the wealth here. This only (suprisingly enough) took a few minutes to pop out. I wish my other stories could be this quick...


End file.
